FSC 69
|debut= none |return= |withdraw= |pre= FSC #68 |nex= FSC #70|image = }} November 2014 saw the 69th edition of Forum Song Contest (FSC). It was held in Kingston upon Hull in the United Kingdom after Ella Henderson was victorious with her song "Glow" in the preceding edition. This has been the ninth victory for the country, as well as the third one in 2014 which makes UK the only country to accomplish this goal twice. In this edition however, this goal has also been reached by the Netherlands, too, as the country experienced a runaway victory with Dotan's "Home". Finland, Germany, Ireland and the hosting country, United Kingdom, completed the top five. Overall, 37 countries participated, one more as in FSC 68 because Indonesia returned and there were no withdrawing countries. The Host City Kingston-upon-Hull, or simply Hull as it is most often abbreviated, is a British city of around 260.000 inhabitants situated in Yorkshire, northern England. The city stands on the River Hull at its junction with the Humber estuary , 25 miles ( 40 km ) inland from the North Sea. The city of Hull has served as market town, military supply port, a trading hub, fishing and whaling centre, and industrial metropolis. Hull was, moreover, an early ‘theatre of battle’ in the English Civil Wars (between 1642 & 1651, a series of armed conflicts and political machinations that took place between English Parliamentarians and Royalists). After suffering heavy damage in WW2 (the 'Hull Blitz'), Kingston-Upon-Hull weathered a period of post- industrial decline , in which the city gained unfavourable results , on measures of social deprivation , education and policing. But in the early 21st-century, the city saw large amounts of retail , commercial , housing & public service spending. The Venue The host venue for FSC November 2014 is the KC Stadium, a multi-function event arena in the city of Kingston-Upon-Hull in the United Kingdom. It was completed in 2002 at a cost of approx. £44 million, & is named after the stadium's sponsors, telecommunications provider KC , formerly Kingston Communications , a subsidiary of the KCOM Group. The stadium is owned by Kingston-Upon-Hull City Council and operated by the Stadium Management Company (SMC). The bowl-shaped stadium contains a continuous single tier of seats with a second tier on the west side. Its current capacity is 25,400. The stadium accommodates fans of its two tenants, the Premier League foot ball club Hull City A.F.C. and rugby league football club Hull F.C. The stadium also acts as a popular venue for concerts by pop/rock music artists & famous acts like Elton John, Bryan Adams, R.E.M. & The Who have had concerts here. The KC Stadium has received several honours . It was named the ' chief new development in Yorkshire ' at the Royal Institution of Chartered Surveyors Pro-Yorkshire Awards , commended in many circles. The Hosts Scott Robert Mills (born 28th March 1974) is a British radio DJ, television presenter & occasional actor, best known for presenting his show on BBC Radio 1 . As of the 2011 Contest, Mills commentated for the semi-finals of the Eurovision Song Contest on BBC Three. The Scott Mills is a Sony Radio Academy Award-winning radio show, broadcast every weekday afternoon on BBC Radio 1 from 1:00-4:00 pm. The show originally aired from 4:00-7:00 pm, from its inception on 7 June 2004 until April 2012. It is hosted by Scott Mills , with contributions from Chris Stark . In addition to his radio work , he has also appeared on many television shows, playing both as a character & as himself. Claudia Anne Winkleman (born 15th January 1972) is a television presenter, film critic radio personality and journalist , best known for her current work with the BBC . Since 2010 she's co-presented ‘Strictly Come Dancing's’ main results show, on Sunday nights with Tess Daly on BBCOne & since 2014 is main cohost alongside Daly on the Saturday night live shows due to Bruce Forsyth departing after 11 seasons of the show. She was co-presenter of ‘Let's Dance For Comic Relief’ for its first two series in 2009 & 2010. In 2012 , she was one of the judges & the host of the FilmNation shorts at the British Film Institute, aimed at the youth, which was part of the Cultural Olympiad for London 2012. The Show Note: Portugal did not vote, so their score of 37 was reduced by 30. The Results The Winner Dotan - Home: